Last Days of Lorien
by Rippling.River
Summary: Sukan is thrilled to finally be assigned a garde of his own to mentor, even more when it turns out to be the younger sibling of his father's garde. But his father, Rey, knows things. Things that Sukan doesn't want to believe although the proof was right in front of him. Will Sukan be able to handle being a mentor cepan knowing what he knows is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

I was shaking in anticipation. I waited patiently for him to return, but it was taking forever. The door finally opened and the man had returned with the results. The folder in his hands was all I cared about, that one piece of paper that determined my future.

"Congratulations," The man grinned. "You have been assigned your first garde. You will find all the details you need to know inside." He opened his folder and pulled out a black envelope, handing it to me before going back to doing what he had been doing when I arrived. I stared admiringly at the envelope, clutching it tightly as if it were going to disappear at any moment.

"Well?" my best friend, Cimorene grinned. We'd grown up together, always competing against each other from childhood through adulthood. "Are you going to open it or not?" Cimorene had received her first garde two days before, which she hadn't stopped boasting about, a young girl that wouldn't begin her training for years. They always assigned them when they were too young to train; gave the mentor cepan enough time to get to know their garde and their families before they attended the academy at age eleven. I had even gone with her on her first visit, the girl she was to mentor was very shy, but really sweet once she was comfortable. I had had to stay back and observe though, allowing Cimorene to have the full attention of the young girl; the first meeting between a garde and their mentor cepan was sacred, a bond that was supposed to last a lifetime.

"I can't." I told her, sensing the disappointment in her face. She had opened her envelope straight away in front of me, but I had made a promise. I don't break my promises. "I promised my dad that I'd open it in front of him." My father, Rey, had trained many garde over the years, and I had just moved in with him after finishing my cepan training at the Defense Academy and graduating. My father had always visited me when I was young and still living with my grandparents but it was nice to live with now, even if it was only for a little while until I got my own place.

"Okay," she shrugged, standing up from her seat. "I've got to go and see her again today. They gave me two new identity bands," she told me, pulling one out of her bag to show me before putting it back. "One for me and one for her. They didn't say what it was for, just that I would know when the time came." she shrugged. "Its too big for me though, I have to take it off to sleep."

"Strange," I muttered, wondering if I would receive the wristband as well.

" I'll catch up with you later and then you'll have to tell me what that envelope says. Good luck with your visit," she smiled before walking away. I didn't waste any more time; I sprinted outside and burst into a low jog and didn't stop until I had arrived at the home I shared with my father.

"Well, Sukan?" My father, Rey, asked once I had opened the door. He was sitting at the table waiting for me, two steaming cups sitting at our usual spots at the table. "What were your results?"

"I passed," I grinned wildly, holding up the envelope for him to see.

"I never had a doubt," my father smiled. I took my seat and sipped on the warm drink, staring in awe at the envelope in front of me. It was a dream come true.

"You want to open it?" I offered it to him, waiting for his response eagerly.

"No," he shook his head. "You have earned this. Go on, meet your garde." he watched as I tore open the envelope, pulling out the paper that was inside.

There was a picture a toddler, couldn't have been more than three, with his first name, Makai, underneath it. The paper told me his address, coincedently it was on the same street as Cimorene's garde. _So our gardes will grow up together, just like we did. How poetic._

"He is a three year old named Makai," I told him excitedly, showing him the paper with all the information. "He lives close, I could easily walk from here. It says that his grandparents are expecting me later this evening,"

"Interesting," My father eyed the photo closely.

"What is interesting?" I asked nervously, hoping that nothing was wrong with my garde. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." he shook his head. "It's just interesting that you would be assigned the younger brother to my garde, Nikio. He's only a year older than your garde."

"That is weird." I frowned. "But it will be cool. You'll be able to teach me some things while we train them," I grinned. "The Quarter moon is tomorrow night though, so we shall celebrate!"

"Yeah," he nodded, but there was a look in his eyes that told me that he was concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Something is troubling you, father."

"I must accompany you to visit the garde," he told me. "To deliver this to Nikio," He pulled out a large identity band, identical to the one that Cimorene had shown me earlier.

"What is it for?" I asked him, taking another sip. "Cimorene had one just like it that she had to deliver to her garde."

"Cimorene received them?" My father asked in surprise, his face shifting to concern. "I'm surprised they assigned one of them to someone so young." he muttered.

"One of what? Her garde?" I frowned, trying to make sense of what my father was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," He shook his head, taking a long sip of his drink while he thought for a moment, locking eye contact with me. There was something in his gaze that I couldn't figure out; it scared me. I knew not to pester him any further so we finished our drinks, talking about his first garde that he trained, Axel, who was older than me and still often stopped by to see how Rey was doing.

Time ticked by dreadfully slow until it was finally time to go and meet my garde. I felt like a child on the first day of school, excitedly waiting to enter a whole new world. In my case, was it was being a mentor cepan. It was one thing to read and write about training a garde and a whole other thing actually doing it.

"The first meeting is very important," My father told me as we walked down the street. I could see the house we were going to, it was blue and had a light trim and with every step I took that brought me closer to him, my heart began pounding. _What if he hates me? What if I mess up?_ "Relax," he told me. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

"Okay," I nodded, taking a deep breath as we walked up the path to the house. They had a large wooden door with a black curved handle, a turtle door knocker perched on the side.

"Go ahead," Rey nudged my arm. As I reached for the turtle knocker, the door swung open, revealing a frail old woman that reminded me a lot of my own grandmother.

"I've been expecting you," she smiled warmly, flashing us a toothy grin. "I'm a telepath," she explained, laughing at my surprised expression. "I could hear your thoughts as soon as you stepped onto my street. You needn't worry about Makai," she winked at me. "He likes everyone."

"Okay," I nodded, relaxing a little. I heard the thumping of footsteps and hollering as two little long haired boys zoomed past us in the hallway, dashing into the kitchen.

"Nikio! Stop chasing your brother!" She hollered, shooting us an apologetic look. "These boys will be the death of me," she groaned when we heard something smash. The two little guys came running back towards us. I recognised the boy from my photograph instantly as he stared at me in wonder.

"Makai did it." Nikio tattled, pointing to his little brother.

"I can read your minds," Their grandmother snorted, rolling her eyes. "Nice try, Nikio. You'll have to do extra chores for lying about breaking that bowl." she shook her head. Nikio grumbled something before noticing us standing there and grinning wildly.

"Rey!" he cheered, forgetting about the trouble he just got in. "You came to visit me again!"

"That's right," My father smiled. "I've actually got something for you, but I'm going to let your grandmother hold onto it, okay?" he talked to him so sweetly, it reminded me of when I was a little kid.

"Why can't I have it?" He frowned, crossing his arms in anger.

"She'll give it to you when it's time, okay?" he reassured him. He then turned to his grandmother. "There is something that I need to discuss with you," he told her.

"I see," she nodded, most likely already knowing about what he had to say by reading his thoughts. I was too distracted watching them that I almost didn't notice the little tug on my shirt. I looked down to see Makai, his big brown eyes staring up at me in wonder.

"Are you my mentor cepan?" he squeaked, but I was too speechless to respond. I couldn't take my eyes off the kid, as creepy as that sounds. I pictured him as he would be at eleven, when he would first start his training with me, and as he would be as he grew into his legacies; I couldn't help but smile. I looked at his grandmother, who smiled, which told me that she had just read my thoughts and saw him too. I finally mustered up enough courage to speak to him.

"That's right, little buddy." I smiled. "My name is Sukan,"


	2. Chapter 2

"My cepan is better than yours!" Makai stuck his tongue out at his brother, I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't have any siblings so I had never experienced the kind of squabble that was going on now but it was amusing.

"No way!" Nikio shook his head. "My cepan is better!" I was watching the two of them while my father spoke to their grandmother. Nikio shoved his little brother to the ground rudely. "I'm going to be the strongest garde ever!" he hollered as he dashed down the hall, his feet thumping loudly against the floor. My protective instincts kicked in immediately. I bent onto one knee and helped the little guy help.

"You okay, little buddy?" I asked him, grabbing his little hands and helping him to his feet. His long brown hair covered his eyes, but he quickly shook it all out of the way.

"Yeah." he nodded, his brown eyes staring into mine. "Thanks," he grinned before running after his brother. The study door opened and my father stepped out, followed by their grandmother. She now had the same look of concern that my father had. We bid her farewell, leaving before the boys came running around again. I was bristling in excitement, secret willing the years to pass quickly so that we could begin our training.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we walked down the street. "What did you have to speak to the grandmother about?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." my father told me again, so I dropped the topic, although I still couldn't get it out of my head. What was bothering him? When we reached our street, I saw Cimorene, her long blonde hair glowing in the sunset, walking home. She caught glimpse of us and waved, waiting for us in front of our house. "I'll leave you two alone," My father told me as he entered our home.

"Hey," I smiled, sticking my hands in my pocket. "How was your visit with her?"

"Thalia was great, such a sweet little girl." she laughed. "She has this cute little chaemara that follows her around. So adorable. How was your first visit?"

"It went great. My garde is the younger brother of my father's garde." I told her. "His name is Makai, and he is so cute! He's going to be great to train. And he lives near your garde," I added.

"That's awesome," she smiled. I noticed she was wearing the new identity band, the one my father seemed so worried about.

"My father was surprised when I told him that you got one of those," I nodded to the band on her wrist. "What are they for anyway? My father got one too." A look of worry crossed over her face, the same one that had been on my father's face.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," she muttered, avoiding my gaze. "I'm really sorry, Sukan. I wish I could tell you, I really do. Ask your father. I have to go." Before I could get another word in, she disappeared into her home across the street. I sighed before entering my own home.

"Father," I called, finding him in his room. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Rey nodded, motioning for me to take a seat in one of the chairs facing his bed. "What's troubling you?"

"What's troubling _you_?" I echoed, looking him directly in the eye. "I've noticed it all day, and please stop saying that you can't talk about it because whatever it is, I can handle it." I insisted.

"Sukan," My father started but I cut him off.

"Cimorene is involved," I scoffed. "She's my best friend. I have to know."

"Alright," Rey nodded slowly. "I'll tell you, but only because I love you and want you to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" I frowned, instantly regretting pushing my father to tell me.

"Something is coming. Something we may not survive." My father said sadly. "The Elders have foreseen an attack that may bring the end to Lorien."

"End to Lorien?" I gasped. "But that can't be! What about our Garde? Isn't this why we train them? So they can defend the planet from threats?"

"It won't do any good." he shook his head. "Lorien will fall."

"So then we are just doomed?" I scoffed. "We're just going to sit here and go quietly?"

"No, of course not." he retorted. "The Elders have a plan,"

"What kind of plan?" I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking as he spoke.

"Ten garde were chosen by the Elders; five young girls and five young boys, along with ten mentor cepan to train them." he explained. "Lorien's last hope."

"So Nikio and Thalia?" I trailed off.

"That's right," he nodded. "They were both chosen by the Elders. We were all given these wristbands," he tapped on his with his index finger. "Mine is connected to the one that I left with Nikio's grandmother."

"Cimorene was chosen?" I frowned, still trying to wrap my head around everything.

"I suppose," Rey nodded. "When the attack happens, it should alert me and send a tracking signal that allows me to find Nikio, and then I'm to take take him to the airstrip to meet all the others."

"Where will you all go?" Everything my father was saying sounded crazy; but I already had all the proof I needed. The new wristbands, how worried both Rey and Cimorene had been, the painful expression on the face of Makai's grandmother; something was coming.

"This is just a plan in case of attack," he shrugged, trying to make it seem not as bad. "The Elders are just taking precautions."

"Where will you all go?" I repeated, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Earth," Rey said softly. "They'll be sending us to Earth if Lorien doesn't survive."

"Surely there is someplace better?" I snorted. Everyone learned about the different planets in school; and Earth was the most boring one to learn about. The humans never learned a thing, repeating their history over and over again. They were violent, destroying each other and their own planet. This was the Elder's plan?

"Earth has properties similar to Lorien that will allow us all to survive." Rey told me. "It wouldn't be my first choice either, but its the best shot that these kids have got. Best shot that Lorien has," he mumbled.

"When will this attack happen?" I asked, thinking about my vision earlier of Makai training with me at the academy when he was eleven. _Will I even get the chance to train him?_

"I'm not sure," he shook his head. "Although I fear that it may be soon."


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to focus on my regular mentor cepan studies with everything that my father told me was going to happen. I stared blankly at my text books, the information appearing blurry on the pages, my brain unable to process anything except what my father and I had discussed the night before. I had barely slept, my mind racing with unanswered questions that no one but the Elders could answer. The day had passed quickly, as if time weren't a factor at all.

"Sukan?" Cimorene's annoyed tone snapped me out of my trance.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking up at her. "What was that?"

"I asked if your father talk to you," she rolled her eyes. We were sitting on a bench outside; our usual hangout place after our studies were finished before we started the walk home. I hadn't even noticed that we had left the classroom.

"He did," I nodded. "Although none of it really makes sense."

"So then you know?" she sighed, I could sense the relief in her voice. "Its hard knowing this much and not having anyone to talk to about it."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Why me?" Cimorene asked, although I suspected that she wasn't actually asking the question to me. "I haven't even mentored a garde before, and they assign me _her_?" she held her head her hands, staring at the ground while she spoke. "Don't get me wrong, Thalia is a sweet little girl and I'm thrilled that I'll get to train her, but if what I've been told is correct, she's going to be one of the strongest garde of her generation."

"That's a good thing," I assured her. "The Elders chose you because they knew that you could handle it. You're going to do great,"

"Thanks," she laughed. "You'll be a great mentor too,"

"If I live to be one," The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You think it'll happen soon?" I hated the worried expression that was on her face, an expression that didn't used to exist before yesterday. Lorien used to be a peaceful place, but with the looming threat over the planet, it would never be the same.

"My father seems really troubled about it," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I've never seen him like this before. I know that he knows more than what he told me."

"You should try and get him to tell you more," Cimorene insisted.

"I'll try," I nodded. We both stood and walked in silence the rest of the way home, each trapped in our separate thoughts. I barely noticed when we arrived to our homes and she went inside without saying anything.

"Hello, Sukan." My father smiled when I walked into the house. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," I shrugged, slumping into the chair next to him. "The Quartermoon starts tonight, want to go out and celebrate?" The Quartermoon was an annual celebration that occurred for two weeks, the time period in which our two moons hand on opposite sides of the horizon. Its during this period that the planet celebrates the time in which the Elders saved Lorien from destruction; before our planet knew peace, we were a lot like Earth.

"Sure," Rey smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too extreme," I winked. "How about just a couple of drinks?"

"I'm not much of a drinker," Rey chuckled. "But a few shouldn't be too bad."

"How about the Chimaera?" I suggested, mostly joking. It was a crazy nightclub that the younger citizens liked to visit, Cimorene and I had visited once or twice, but it wasn't the kind of place Rey hung out in. The thought was amusing. "I hear Devektra's performing there tonight."

"Why not?" Rey shrugged, I almost choked on my spit in surprise.

"You're serious?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually want to go?"

"Couldn't be bad," he smiled. "Devektra is a very talented Garde,"

"That's true," I nodded. Devektra was the buzzed about garde performer on Lorien. She was strikingly beautiful, and had an unusual legacy of creating dazzling, hypnotic light displays during her performances. Cimorene and I had been to see her once, and it was amazing. "So let's go then. Do you think Cimorene would want to come?"

"Go and ask," Rey winked. "I'll meet you outside." I nodded and went out the door, fiddling with my long sleeve as I crossed the street. I took a deep breath as I knocked on her door, listening for the soft thumping of her footsteps on the floorboards as she approached the door.

"Hey, Sukan," She greeted me with a warm smile. "What's up?"

"Rey and I are going to the Chimaera to celebrate," I told her. "Devektra is supposed to be there tonight. You want to come with us?"

"Sounds like fun, Sukan but I was actually just about to crawl into bed. I'm pretty tired. Thanks for the offer," she grinned. "I hope you and your father have fun,"

"Oh," I nodded. "Okay. Thanks, you have fun too." I waved goodbye and walked back across the street to meet Rey.

"So is she coming?" Rey asked.

"No," I shook my head. "She says she is going to sleep."

"Alright," Rey nodded. It was nice living so close to everything, it never took long to walk anywhere. As soon as we reached the same block as the Chimaera, we could hear the music pumping. The building was bubbling with young cepans and garde, all buzzing with excitement, likely from the anticipation of Devektra's performance. It was supposed to be her best one yet. The line went by quickly and soon enough, we were inside. The club was a lot more packed than I had expected, and I could tell that Rey was definitely not comfortable. He kept covering his ears from the shouting as we made our way to bar, frantically shifting his gaze towards the exit. It was a little amusing.

"Don't worry," I laughed, nudging his arm. "We don't have to stay long. Just a few drinks, like we said."

"Alright," Rey nodded. I ordered us some drinks and we enjoyed the music while we waited. We laughed, Rey pointing out different garde that he knew from the Lorien Defense Academy. We were onto our fourth drinks when Rey dropped his glass, his face frozen in horror as it smashed onto the ground. I was about to tell him that it was okay and that it was just an accident when I noticed that he wasn't staring at the broken glass. He was staring at his flashing red identity band.

* * *

 **Here is another update :) I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! I love seeing what people think about my writing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sukan, we have to get out of here." Rey's eyes were wild with fright, a look that I had never thought I would see. "Now," I didn't hesitate to follow my father as we swerved through the crowd of unsuspecting citizens, pushing past them as we made our way to the exit. When we were outside, Rey began to vomit.

"Rey," I placed my hand on his shoulder but he swatted it away. When he stopped puking, he started frantically pushing buttons on his identity band before standing up straight, his eyes filled with determination.

"I have to get to Nikio," His voice sounded confident, but I could hear the fear. "It's happening, Sukan. Lorien is under attack." As soon as his words were spoken, there was an explosion nearby, a huge cloud of smoke filling up the sky.

"That was the Lorien Defense Academy," I gasped, my eyes widened. There were lots of cepans who lived at the academy, garde too; I wondered if they had made it out in time. Screams now filled the streets, followed by shouts from Garde who came out of their homes, rushing to aid in Lorien's defense. Without another word, Rey started sprinting. I had never seen him run so fast in my life, it was hard to keep up with him.

When our Garde's home came into view, we slowed down a bit, catching our breath. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought for sure that it was going to explode. When we approached the door, just like last time, it swung open before we could knock and Makai's grandmother stood there, her eyes wide.

"You know why I have come," Rey gasped for breath. "It's time for Nikio to come with me."

"I understand," she dipped her head, moving aside to allow us entry. "I will retrieve him for you." As she disappeared, Rey placed his hand on my shoulder. When she came back, Nikio's eyes were wild in fright. He looked as if he had just been awoken, his hair a tangled mess. He clutched the wristband close to his chest, looking at my father curiously.

"I'm here to take you away," Rey told him.

"Where are we going?" Nikio asked quietly. "Can Makai come?"

"No," I shook my head. "Makai is going to have some fun right with me," I told him. "And you get to go have fun with Rey,"

"Okay," he nodded. He hugged his grandmother, kissing her cheek gently. "Bye, see you soon." he smiled, waving his tiny little fingers before intertwining them with Rey's.

"See you soon," she smiled, her eyes clouded in sadness.

"Sukan," Rey's eyes teared up. "I am very proud to call you my son," he pulled me in tight for one arm embrace, and I felt my entire world collapse before me. I wanted to stay in this moment, safe in my father's arms, just like when I was child, but the explosion outside snapped me back to reality.

"Father," I cried, as we pulled away from each other. "Take care of yourself on Earth,"

"Nikio's life comes first," His words sounded robotic, like they had been rehearsed a dozen times. He took the boy in his arms, and looked at me one last time. "Goodbye, Sukan."

"Goodbye, Rey," I sniffled as he went out the door. I covered my ears as another explosion went off in the distance. Rapid fire and screams were echoing in from outside, they were so close.

"Sukan," Makai's grandmother said slowly. "I am Garde, and it is my duty to defend Lorien at all costs, so I must join the fight. I leave my last grandson with you," she stared directly into my eyes, and it felt like she was looking into my soul.

"I'll protect him with my life," I promised her.

"I know you will," she smiled. "Farewell." Just like Rey, she disappeared. A tiny wail came from down the hall and in an instant, I burst into the room. Makai was sitting up in his bed, his tiny hand outstretched for me. I lifted him up into my arms, trying my best to comfort him.

"Sukan?" he sniffled. "What's happening?"

"Nothing," I lied. "It's nothing to worry," A roar from the street cut off my sentence and I couldn't help but run to the window, opening the curtain slightly to peek outside. A monster stood in the street, towering over somebody as they screamed in agony.

A sickening realisation came over me; I knew that scream. The monster, seeming to find a better prey, dashed away from the screaming body in the street. I cried out when I saw Cimorene's familiar blonde hair. I was out the door in an instant, sprinting to her aid. I didn't even notice that Makai had followed me and was standing at the edge of his yard, watching with wide eyes.

"Sukan," she gurgled painfully, blood escaping her lips.

"Cimorene," I cried. "No, this can't be happening."

"I've failed them," she coughed, her arm clutching her stomach. Whatever the monster was, it had torn her apart. Her arm was the only thing keeping her insides intact. "I've failed the Elders,"

"No," I shook my head. "You didn't fail anyone."

"Yes," she nodded. "I did. But," she winced, her other arm shaking as she brought it near me. Her torn sleeve fell back to reveal her flashing identity band. "But that doesn't mean that she has to fail them too." she coughed up more blood.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Please," she pleaded, she flicked her wrist so the large identity band slipped off her hand and into my lap. "Find Thalia. Get her to the air strip." Her arm fell limp, her eyelids slowly closing and I screamed in anger as Cimorene's last breath escaped her lips. I picked up the identity band, slipping it onto my wrist.

"I promise, Cimorene." I cried, tears falling onto her motionless body. "I promise that I will get your Garde to that airstrip."

* * *

 **And yet again, another update! :) Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

After my mother had passed away when I was child, I thought that I'd never feel that same pain again. The pain of losing someone close. That pain was nothing compared to this; the pain of losing my entire life. The father that I had just moved in with, the academy that I had been dreaming of training at my entire life, and the best friend that I had never gotten the chance to confess my affection for, although I always suspected that she had felt the same. Everything stolen in only a few hours. As I stood over Cimorene's lifeless body, I felt like my entire world had just crashed, frozen in time while everything was being destroyed. Makai's blood curdling howl snapped me out of my frozen trance. I forced my feet forward and dashed to where he stood on his front lawn. There was no hiding what was going on from him; Makai could clearly see the destruction that was happening, even if he didn't understand it completely.

"Sukan," Makai cried, reaching out to me.

"It's going to be okay, little buddy," I told him, desperately wanting to believe my own words. "We're going to go find someone, okay?" I picked him up in my arms and started running, he was a lot lighter than I had expected him to be. When we reached the home of Thalia, I didn't bother to knock before I burst through the door.

"Who are you?" An old woman growled. She pushed her hand forward and me and Makai were forced back against the wall by her telekinesis. I could see the flashing red glow of Thalia's identity band on the little girl hiding behind her.

"Sukan," I coughed. "I've come for Thalia," The grandmother released me, and I lifted my sleeve to reveal the identity band.

"Where is Cimorene?" The grandmother narrowed her eyes. "She was supposed to come for her."

"She didn't make it," I shook my head sadly, forcing myself to hold back my tears. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Thalia needs to get to the airstrip. I promised Cimorene I would get her there."

"Is he one of them too?" She nodded to Makai.

"No, he is my garde." I shook my head. "His brother is. My father, Rey was chosen as his cepan. He should already be there. He will make sure she is well taken care of."

"Okay," she nodded, turning to the little girl. "You're going to go with the nice cepan, okay? I told you this day would come." The shy little girl nodded, when she stepped into the light I saw that she was around the same age as Makai.

"Goodbye," She hugged her grandmother tightly before coming over to me, smiling.

"Hi," Makai sniffled, holding his shaking hold out to greet her.

"Hi," she smiled weakly.

"Do you want to leave him with me?" The grandmother asked. "It may be difficult travelling with two," she trailed off.

"No Sukan!" Makai cried before I could answer, his tiny nails digging into my skin as he clutched me tightly.

"No," I shook my head. "He is my garde, and I will stay with him till the end." I told her.

"I understand," she nodded. "You must get on your way. I have the teleportation legacy; my strength isn't what it used to be, but I can get the three of you close to the airstrip."

"Alright," I nodded, taking Thalia's small hand. I closed my eyes as Thalia's grandmother touched my shoulder, only opening them when Makai let out a little shriek. Thalia's grip on my hand tightened, her nails digging into my skin like claws. _These kids needs to trim their nails._

I almost didn't believe it when I opened my eyes and we weren't in the house anymore. It took a few second to settle in before I remembered when I had to do. The airstrip was about a block or two away from where we stood. I picked Thalia up; she was even lighter than Makai. It wasn't too much of a struggle to run with the two children, but I had to be careful not to trip or run into anything. I started to run out of breath but I wouldn't dare to let myself stop running, not while there was screaming and gunfire and howling and explosions somewhere behind us. I could see the space shuttle in the distance, the group of small children and cepans while the were ushering themselves into the shuttle. We were so close. The doors to the shuttle closed and the thrusters turned on immediately as it rushed to take off.

"No!" I screamed, trying to force my tired feet to go faster but it was no use. "Stop! You're missing one! Thalia is right here!" The ship lifted off the ground just as we reached the area. A man stood on his own, watching the ship as it took off. He looked over at me with sadness in eyes.

"I see Number Ten has arrived," he sighed. "I'm afraid the other Nine have already been charmed, and the ship just left."

"No." I was out of breath so the word escaped as barely a whisper.

"I'm afraid so," he nodded.

"Did my father make it?" I asked. "Did Rey arrive?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Rey was the fifth to arrive."

"Good," I sighed in relief. "So what now?"

"Now, I must say farewell. As one of the last Elders, I must stay with Lorien and suffer whatever fate becomes of it." He told me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "What about Thalia? She just gets to die with everyone else? She just fails whatever prophecy she was destined for?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully, looking me and and the two garde children carefully. "Who is this?" he frowned, nodding to Makai.

"He's my garde, I promised his grandmother that I would take care of him." I told him. "And Thalia is my best friend's garde, but she didn't make it. I promised that I would get her here,"

"I see," he nodded. "Well, there is one other thing," he trailed off.

"Anything." I insisted.

"It was foreseen that a second ship would be leaving Lorien," he told me.

"A second ship?" I frowned.

"Yes, it is currently sitting in a museum. The man who owns it, Raylan, he will be sending it to Earth. If it is your wish, I can help you so you are on that ship."

"Me?" I frowned.

"You didn't think the child would be sent on her own, did you?" he raised an eyebrow. "No, she will need someone to raise her, to help her train her legacies once they begin to develop. She needs a cepan, and now that cepan will be you."

"What about my garde?" I asked, looking down at Makai. His face was still buried into my chest, sniffling quietly into my shirt. Thalia was looking at the Elder curiously.

"You can leave him with me," he told me. "Or you may bring him with you. The Nine will need all the assistance they can get if the Mogadorians should follow them to Earth."

"I want him to come with me," I decided without hesitation at all. "He's my garde, and I'm with him till the end."

"You'll be a wonderful mentor cepan," he smiled. "Though I should warn you, it will be difficult with two,"

"I will manage." I squeaked, my heart racing.

"Very well." he nodded. "This stone allows one to transfer a legacy onto another," he pulled out a red stone from his pocket. "It has been charged with the teleportation legacy. I was to use it for my escape, but I shall use it to help you three make it to that ship. Before you go, there are some things that you will need to know about the others,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"You mustn't seek them out; not until the time is right." he insisted. "The others have all been placed under a charm that protects them; they can only be killed in order of the number they arrived in,"

"So Nikio is Number Five?" I asked. _That will be a start to finding my father again, someday._

"Yes," he nodded. "If they come together, the charm will break so they must stay apart once they arrive on Earth. Another thing," he bent down to pick up a chest at his feet. "This belongs to the girl. I need you to place your hand and her hand on the lock," Thalia and I did as he said while he started to speak strange words, Makai watched with wide eyes, finally letting his face out of my shirt.

"What's happening?" I asked him.

"I've placed a charm on this chest. Inside is her inheritance, items from Lorien that will be of great use and gems that can be sold for money once you land. And for the boy," he smiled, pulling out a pendant from his pocket. "He can wear this pendant, a piece of loralite as a reminder of where they came from." Thalia clutched the chest closely, and Makai fiddled with the glowing blue pendant around his neck.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Now it is time for you to go," he handed me the stone. "Picture the museum in your mind, and it will take you there. You have a big responsibility now, take care on Earth." I closed my eyes and imagined the museum that I had visited countless times in school. I remembered the space shuttle that was kept there, one that was used in the old war. When I opened them, I was standing directly in front of it. There were three loric adults staring at me wildly.

"Who are you?" A dark haired woman demanded. There was another woman, and a man, who was carrying a sleeping infant wrapped in a bundle. The door to the ship was open, several chimaera were wandering around on the inside and boxes of supplies were stored in the far back.

"My name is Sukan," I told them. "And I have to get these two young garde to Earth,"

"My name is Lexa," the woman offered her hand before taking it back, laughing once she realised that my arms were full with the toddlers. "This is Zophie, and Crayton," she nodded to the man with the baby. "And that's baby Ella. Welcome to our Crew, Sukan."

* * *

 **Well here is the end to this one! I hope you enjoyed reading it :) This is a prequel for my other Lorien Legacies stories, Andy's Legacy and The Tenth Dot. Check them out if you are looking for something to read :) Leave a review and let me know what you think! I love getting feedback.**


End file.
